


Jacky and the Ink Machine

by VioletReaper



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dubious Sanity, Henry dies before the story even begins, Spoilers -Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Henry taught me a lot before he passed away. How to draw, how to bring my brain-children to life on the screen, what it's like to have a dad... and for someone like me who has trouble feeling grief, his death was hard for me. I was pretty surprised when he left me his house... but that's where our story starts, and I don't want to spoil the fun for you. I'll just say this: Dreams do come true!





	1. A Letter from Joey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bendy and the Ink Machine, just my OC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically gonna cram all of Chapter 1 of the game in here.

I sat on the doorstep of Henry's old house, gazing up at the sky. It was particularly cloudy today, looked like rain. I didn't feel like going back inside yet, though. It'd only been a month after his death. I didn't feel comfortable calling it my new home just yet. It was left to me in his will.

I wasn't even related to him.

I was his apprentice.

Henry had been my mentor ever since I first picked up a crayon and piece of paper. He and my mom had been friends, and when she'd shown him the first crayon-drawing I'd ever made, he insisted on mentoring me in the art of animation. Things went from there. He showed me all the different cartoon styles, Anime included. That was the one that suited me best. He showed me how to get used to drawing the same character over and over in different poses at different angles. How to portray different emotions, how to make them seem like real people or real animals. I began creating my own stories at the age of ten, about a girl who reaped the souls of the dead while trying to have a normal life as an ordinary kid. I named her Shinigami-Chan.

She looked and acted a lot like me. Tall, golden-brown hair, blue eyes, and a knowing fuchsia grin. I always drew her as whatever age I was (I was 20 now, so she was, as well.), and Henry said that if I truly believed in myself, I could bring her to life.

I assume he meant on the screen or as CGM. That'd be pretty fun.

As I sat on the porch, the mailman came with the day's deliveries. He stuffed them into my - Henry's - old mailbox, then was on his way. I stood up and headed for the mailbox. Bills, coupons, a letter for Henry, voting pamphlet... wait. Letter to Henry?

I checked the address as well as the return address. Yep, it was addressed to Henry. Did someone not hear about his death?

Curious despite myself (and it's not like he'd be reading it anyway.), I took the mail inside, dropped the rest of it on the countertop, then opened the letter.

**_Dear Henry,_ **

**_It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it?_ **

**_If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you._ **

**_Your best pal,_ **

**_Joey Drew_ **

_If you were really Henry's "best pal," you would've come to the funeral, or at least read the goddamn obituary!_ I thought angrily. Seriously, if you're someone's friend, you keep an eye on these things, dammit! I figured that since Henry wouldn't be able to see whatever Joey wanted to show him, I'd go in his place if only to beat some sense into that idiot's head. Luckily, I knew where the studio was. It's kinda hard to miss a huge, derelict building on the outskirts of town. After throwing a few things into my bag - a few snacks, a water bottle, and an umbrella in case it rained, I hopped onto my bike and pedaled to the abandoned animation studio.

As I rode, I remembered some of the things Henry had told me about his work at the studio, specifically the characters he'd devoted so much time to, Bendy the Dancing Demon, Boris the Wolf, and Alice Angel (In that order.), had been like his own children, with all the love he put into creating them. In a way, since Henry often referred to me as his daughter and had even offered to walk me down the aisle at my wedding (didn't live to do that, and it hasn't happened yet), they were like my siblings. I'd never had any brothers or sisters of my own, so I wasn't sure if it was crazy or just plain sad that I'd come to see them as my kin. But I digress.

Bendy was a cheeky little demon, mischievous, but harmless. Boris was calmer, always there for his friends. Alice was supposed to be kind and helpful, what with the whole "angel" thing. Out of the three of them, I liked Bendy the best. I'd always been a little bit of a troublemaker, so I could relate. Even though I knew they were cartoon characters, I often wondered if they'd get along with me and my Shinigami-Chan. Personally, I thought they would.

It didn't take long to get to the old studio, as literally, no one was out and about but me. I looked up at the ruined building. By appearances, it had maybe another year before it crumbled and collapsed in on itself... if it didn't burn down first. I put down the kickstand and stalked toward the door. There was but one light on, so Joey must've been there. I knocked hard on the door, ready to give this guy a piece of my mind. "Joey?" I called out. "Joey Drew?! Get your ass down here and explain yourself!! Do you hear me?!"

I waited for five, then ten minutes, and nothing happened. With a growl, I took it upon myself to go in there and find him. To my surprise, it was unlocked. However, I was no more than 2 steps inside before the door closed behind me and I heard a distinct  _ka-chunk_ of the bolt locking into place. I whirled around with a glare, trying to open it again. "The fuck is wrong with this shit-hole?" I snarled. Finally, I did what any sane person in my situation would do and kicked the door down. Now if I needed an escape, nothing would stop me! "Joey! Wherever the hell you are, fucking show yourself!" I shouted. "How dare you write to Henry a month after his death?! Do you even read the newspaper?! He's been dead for a month and sick for a year, and you wait until after the house was in MY name to send him a letter?! What kind of shitty excuse of a friend are you?!"

I got no answers, so I started looking for him. I tried every door I came across, but they were all locked. "Tch. Stupid Joey. Who waits until a month after their so-called best pal's death to summon them back to their old workplace?" After a bit of wandering, I found myself in a room with an old projector (which showed nothing) and the words " **DREAMS COME TRUE** " painted on the wall in black ink. Also a lot of Bendy cardboard cutouts. He was so cute if he was a real thing, I'd hug him forever! Finally, I found an open room labeled The Ink Machine. Inside was a massive machine apparently made for mass-producing ink. I get that this was an animation studio back in the day, but judging from the massive pipes here and there, they must've used enough ink to flood the place. Who needs that much ink?

A part of me wondered how it worked, and against what must be most people's better judgment, I started looking for clues as to how to start it up. I could always turn it off after seeing how it works, right? I began searching when I looked down the hall and saw something that made my heart stop for a few seconds before it started up again. I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me, as my imagination was an active one, but as I drew closer, blinking in the dim light, I realized I wasn't imagining it.

Strapped to an operating table with X's over his eyes and his chest wide open was Boris the Wolf, Bendy's best friend, his organs missing and a wrench shoved into his chest cavity. On the wall, someone had painted the words " **WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?** " "Holy macaroni, what the hell have you done, Joey?" I whispered. There was nothing I could do for him, other than remove the wrench and stitch up the ghastly wound. Why did I have a needle and thread with me? Well, what if I tore my clothes? I wouldn't want to walk around with a hole somewhere until I got home, now would I? When I was done, I put a hand on Boris's cold shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Boris," I said softly. "But I swear, in the name of animated cartoon characters everywhere, _I will avenge you_. Whoever did this to you will pay...  _they will **pay...!**_ "

With a sigh and a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I turned away from the corpse and took another look around the studio. A few doors were unlocked now, leading to a break room and a few other offices. I found a recording from one of the employees, a guy named Wally Franks.

 _"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company,"_ a male voice said.  _"The animations aren't even finished on time anymore. I don't see why we need this... machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyways? Also, get this: Joey has us donate something from our workstations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. 'To appease the god,' Joey says. To keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but hey! He writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here!"_

"If he was losing his mind, why the fuck would you stay?" I deadpanned. Granted, I knew my own sanity was dubious. I blame that on my inability to feel fear (the closest I can get to that is angry and very, very sad.). And yeah, I once dated Bill Cipher himself, but that was more of a way to prevent him from taking Weirdmageddon global. But from the sounds of things, I needed to locate a few objects. How many though? I decided to head to the breaker room, since that's where the pedestals were, apparently. I found it after a bit more wandering. After realizing how easy it would be to get lost in here, I took out a marker from my cargo pants' pocket (a neon pink Sharpie) and wrote  ** _Jacky was here!_** and began drawing lines to help me find my way around. Inside the break room, there were six pedestals and six pictures of seemingly random items. A wrench (hey, already found that one!), a book, an inkwell, a Bendy plushie, a cog, something to do with music... probably a vinyl record. I remembered seeing a few of these things as I'd wandered around. I hurried back to where I'd found the first audio log, and there, sitting in a chair, was a book called  _The Illusion of Living_. WTF? Apparently, Joey wrote it. Weird. Not Gravity Falls weird, but still. Then again, it sounds like something Bill would've had on his bookshelf since he was so into conspiracy theories and illusions. I put the book in my bag and kept looking.

The ink bottle was at Henry's old desk, (makes sense, since he was an animator) the cog and Bendy plush were in the Ink Machine room, and the Vinyl was back in the area where the first ink message was splattered all over the wall. I hurried back to the break room and put each item on its respective pedestal. It was kinda odd how they all floated a few inches in the air, but I was pretty used to weirdness, so this was kinda mild. As I began wandering again, trying to figure out what I was supposed to do next, (I work with portals, not overly complicated ink machines, people!) a Bendy cutout peeked around the corner, then darted back. Curious, I followed him around the corner into a viewing room. Almost immediately, a projector turned on, showing a film of Bendy just bouncing like Mickey Mouse does. Was this place haunted?

Probably.

A quick look around revealed a button to restore the ink flow. Also against most people's better judgment, (you tend to lose your common sense after dating a chaos demon), I pressed the button. A few moments later, I heard a loud noise. Should I classify it as a  _thump_ or a  _clank_? I couldn't tell if it was more wooden or metallic. Or something else? I returned to the break room. I'd seen a lever in there earlier that connected to the main power. When I arrived, it was flashing the word LOW PRESSURE. Now it said  _READY._ I smirked as the opening words for most DAGames videos  ** _"Press Start To Begin!"_** echoed in my mind. Like the nutjob my friends in Gravity Falls all know I am, I threw the switch.

I could hear the ink begin to flow through the pipes. Curious to see what the Ink Machine was doing, I headed down the hall, only to find the Ink Machine room poorly boarded up from the outside. I stood there, confused, as it hadn't been like that before when an inky, half-formed figure with Bendy's smile appeared behind the boards. It lunged, reaching through the spaces, trying to grab or scratch me, but I was just beyond its reach.

This wasn't the first jump-scare I'd ever experienced. I didn't even flinch.

"Um... hi?" I said. My hesitance wasn't the result of fear, more the uncertainty that this ink creature would be able to understand me. A single pie-cut eye met my gaze, and the creature stopped trying to claw at me. Was it interested in conversing, or trying to lure me closer so it could attack? I mimicked its insane grin and tilted my head a bit. "Do you understand me?" I asked, and its grin got even wider as it nodded a little. "Great! Can you speak? I don't like limiting myself to yes-or-no questions."

 ** _"Of course I can,"_** it replied in a somewhat distorted voice.  ** _"I just haven't spoken in a long time."_**

"Okay, that makes sense," I agreed with a nod. "I Just have one more question: why is this room boarded up all of a sudden?"

 ** _"To give ya a head-start, toots!"_** he replied.  ** _"Run."_**

 _A game of cat-and-mouse, then? Sounds like fun!_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes. "Catch me if you can." With that, I bolted to the exit. As I ran, I wondered if I'd made a mistake, kicking the door down. If the Ink Machine had brought that creature to life, what else could it create? Would they be able to escape? So many questions, not enough answers. Just as the door in the now ink-filled hallway was within 8 feet of me, the rotten floor-boards gave way. "WHAT THE EVER-LIVING FUCK-?!" I screamed as I fell down to the floor below the ground-level, hitting the wood with a  _SMACK!!_ "OW! Dammit, ow!" I groaned, getting up. I checked myself over, and luckily I had no serious injuries. It wouldn't do to have a broken arm, rib, or leg, or anything twisted. Looking around, I saw that I was yet another room with an inky message on the wall:  **THE CREATOR LIED TO US!** Was that referring to Henry or Joey?

I looked around a bit more when I spotted a fire ax on the wall. "Ooh! That'll come in handy!" I said, rushing over to grab it. I spotted a boarded-up door and began clearing a path through fallen planks, all while singing one of the songs from Bendy's show.  _"I'm the dancing demon, watch me twirl and hop and spin! I'm quick to give a smile, but I won't forget your sins!"_ I repeated this over and over as I spotted a room with a pentagram and lit candles at each point. "Oh, no. No. First I have to date a demon to save the world from mass chaos. Now I'm in the same building as an ink demon, and now you tell me someone's trying to summon MORE?! And I thought _I_ was insane!" I may not have a whole lot of common sense, but there was an old saying I liked to stick with: raise no more demons than you can lay down. I'd been able to deceive Bill so I could steal his powers and destroy him, but that was because of the carefully crafted facade I'd created for the specific purpose of taking down an ambitious, power-hungry, insane, Illuminati Dorito demon. I knew Bill's twisted mind, but I didn't know Bendy's. This would take some research.

I didn't want to enter the room with the pentagram and coffins, but there was nowhere else to go.

Just my luck as soon as I entered the room, I passed out.

Fuck my life!

(To be continued after I play part 2!)


	2. The Old Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope Bendy appreciates just how crazy my antics are.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I regained consciousness. "Ugh, my head... what the hell happened?" I opened my eyes, only to find myself lying in the pentagram. The memories of what had recently transpired came back. Letter from Joey, anger that he didn't know Henry was dead, wanting to tear him a new face, entering the studio, kicking down the locked door, the Ink Machine, a dead Boris, promising to avenge him, starting the machine, the Quasimodo ink demon, running for the exit... and then falling through the floorboards. I Stood, picked up the ax, wishing it was my Shinagami-Chan's scythe since that'd be so much deadlier, and decided to press on. If the ink demon hadn't come after me while I was out, he was probably trying to toy with me. I'd have to be careful, considering I'd pretty much challenged him.

I chopped through some more wood, found a hallway, and the a staircase, and was soon moving down, deeper into the studio. The first thing I came across on this lower level was another ink message:  **HE WILL SET US FREE!** This was painted in a kind of mini-shrine with a couple candles and a smaller Bendy cutout. There was also a can of bacon soup.

Make no mistake, I don't see pigs or their meat as unclean. I just really don't like the way pork or any pork-related product tastes. But I was getting really hungry, and I can be kinda violent when I haven't eaten in a while. Thankfully, I remembered the granola bars I'd brought with me in case I needed a snack. Ha! Screw you, bacon soup! I've got something better! I quickly crunched the granola bar down to nothing, then pocketed the soup to use as a projectile later. That could give something a concussion if it hit their head! I noticed a small button near the shrine, but when I tried to press it, nothing happened.

With a little more looking, I found another audio log, this one was from someone named Sammy Lawrence.

_"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace._

_But, love requires sacrifice._

_Can I get an amen?"_

"..." I said, staring blankly at the outdated device, thinking that Sammy was taking his devotion a bit too far.

"I said, 'Can I get an amen'?"

That was Sammy's voice, but not recorded.

"So," I said, bowing my head with a borderline psychotic grin, tightening my grip on the ax. "You're still here..." I whirled around, ready to decapitate him (it wasn't like anyone would ever find his body down here... I think Bill's logic has rubbed off on me quite a bit.), but there was no one there.

"Sammy?" I called out, trying to lure him out. "Where are you~? Come out, come out, wherever you are~! I just wanna talk! Let's be friends. I could put in a good word with Bendy for you~!" Nothing. "No? Then I guess I'll just have to hunt you down myself. Best pray I don't find you though. This studio isn't big enough for two cracked psyches." 

I started looking for a way to continue and found an ink-flooded hallway. My psycho-mood almost instantly deflated. If there are two things I hate trying to scrub out of clothing or my boots, the first would be blood, and the second would be ink. (Ladies, we all know what it's like: period is going, our pad/tampon leaks, and then you've gotta either scrub that grossness out of your panties/pants or bin them.) With a groan, I began to wade through the stuff. It only came up to mid-shin, which was good. If it came up to my knees, my boots would flood, staining my cargo pants and legs. I was about halfway down the hall when a tall... guy? I wanna say, with inky skin, pants with suspenders, a Bendy mask, and carrying a Bendy cutout, walked past the exit. "... Sammy?" I questioned, picking up the pace to try and catch him, but when I cleared the ink and looked in the direction he'd gone in, it was a dead end, and the only thing there was the Bendy cutout. I met those lifeless pie-cut eyes. "Where'd the weirdo go, Bendy, buddy?" I asked him, not really expecting a reply, but I could feel a presence watching me. Was the Ink demon watching through the cutouts. Was the Ink Demon Bendy? ARGH! More unanswered questions!!

A quick look to the right revealed more shelves full of bacon soup. Was Sammy eating that stuff? I picked up a can and checked the expiration date. 01/01/87. EWW! I am so glad I didn't eat that shit! I made up my mind then and there that once I sorted out this whole mystery and avenged Boris (not necessarily in that order), I was gonna get rid of all this highly expired bacon soup. With a little more looking around, I spotted a sealed gate, and a panel that indicated I needed to press 3 buttons to open it. I'd already found one of those, so I only had to find 2 more. I knew one was back in that Bendy shrine, so I waded back through the ink, pressed it, waded back through the ink again, and looked for the third button. Where the hell was it?

It was behind the bacon soup.

Of course.

I hit the button, and the gate slowly opened. I had the patience of a kid at Christmas Eve, so I just crawled under when there was enough space. This led to a dead-end hallway and a grisly moan. That certainly sounded uncomfortable. Kinda reminded me of when one of Bill's Henchmaniacs ate something they really shouldn't have. I continued down the hallway, hacking at the boards that blocked my way with the ax. I soon found myself in the music department, and located another audio log. How many of these things were there? This was another of Sammy's but it looked older than the last one.

_"So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell._

_Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day._

_Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know."_

As someone who draws, writes, and games a lot, I knew how much distractions sucked. And at least this showed that Sammy wasn't always insane.

Not that there's anything wrong with insanity, it's how you use it that counts. But now I knew there was a probably flooded stairwell, and a pump switch in Sammy's office I could use to drain it. Thanks for inadvertently helping me, you cartoon-worshiping loon! I soon located said flooded stairwell, and right next to it was a power switch. I flipped it, and the music department lit up. I walked back over, ONLY TO HAVE A BUNCH OF INK CREATURES LUNGE AT ME!!

"A bunch of you against one?" I mused, hacking at the nearest one with the ax. "That's hardly fair, now isn't it? Looks like I'll just have to kill you all!" And no sooner had I hacked through the last one, then a metal gate to the recording studio opened. "Seriously? I had to kill a bunch of ink-things before I could even proceed?" I asked no one except the nearby Bendy cutout. "Who the hell came up with this?" Some music was playing as I entered the studio, and after a bit of looking, I found an old pipe organ!

I couldn't resist. Bill had taught me how to play piano, organ, keyboard, anything with keys. I sat down and began playing the organ version of ECHO. When I stopped playing and singing, however, I thought I heard something akin to a moan of agony. "OH, COME ON! YOU'VE HEARD WORSE, YA SHIT-STAIN!" I snapped in the general direction the sound came from.

I looked around a bit more and found another room, this one with music sheets and a character design for Bendy's moods. They all looked the same. Then, in a flooded corner near Sammy's office, I spotted another recorder and audio log! It was from Wally Franks again!

_"So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys! Its like they disappeared into thin air or something!_

_All I can think of is they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week._

_I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm outta here."_

I was beginning to see a pattern with Wally's audio logs. Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. If I found a thrid audio log of his that ended with "I'm outta here,".... I'm not sure what I'd do. Probably break something.

Now I knew I needed to find some keys and unlock Wally's closet. I could always hack my way through. It'd be easier than kicking a door down, probably. Eh. I'll just find the keys.

I soon found myself in the area where they recorded the music, checking every garbage can I saw. Chairs, mics, a few instruments that were still playable, a voice recording room, and a Bendy cutout watching from the projection booth! "Hi, Bendy!" I called up with a wave of my hand. I went over to the voice-recording room, and right next to the window was an audio log from a Miss Susie Campbell.

_"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here!_

_People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day."_ Psh! As  _if!_

_"These past few weeks, I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me._

_Alice and I, we are going places."_

"Well, considering the only time I've ever heard of you before today was when good ol' Henry mentioned you were the voice actress who played Alice, you obviously didn't go very far, Susie," I said derisively. "And your dear Alice Angel wasn't very popular, either. Eh, but hey, I might just pick up one of her dolls before I leave. It might come in handy."

I decided I should look up in the projector's booth, but when I got up there, Bendy was in the orchestra pit, smiling up at me. "Cheeky little demon," I said with a grin. I wasn't sure whether to chalk the moving Bendy cutouts up to a haunting or being possessed by Bendy himself, but they were entertaining, at least. I checked in the garbage can, and hey! The keys! Yay!

That's when I spotted yet another audio log, this one from a Mr. Norman Polk.

  _"Every day, the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall._

_Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind._

_Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird._

_I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit, Mr. Drew has his own... peculiarities."_

"Hmm," I said to myself, raising my hand to my chin in thought. "Turns on the projector, then dashes down to the recording studio..." I eyed the projector and tried to turn it on. Sure enough, it still worked, but there was no film.

I wasn't sure what to make of this development, so I filed it away in my mind for later use.

I left the projector's booth and began looking for Sammy's office and Wally's broom closet. This place was like a maze and I was glad I was still writing directions on the walls in neon Sharpies. This place needed some color. I couldn't help grumbling about how stupid it was to leave a recording near your boss's office saying that's you'd lost your keys again and hoped he didn't find out. What an idiot.

I unlocked the closet, and along with more bacon soup, I found another audio log, from Sammy again.

_"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his, and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song._

_The Banjo playfully plucks,_  
The Drum thunders in triumph,  
The Bass Fiddle sings with deep articulation,  
The Violin shudders with a piercing voice.

_Sing my song, and my sanctuary will open to you."_

"...That's not a song, Sammy," I sighed, shaking my head. "That's not even a melody. But now I have an idea as to what you were doing every day when you interrupted Norman and the band." I returned to the recording studio, and remembering what Norman had said, I looked up to the projection booth.

There were two Bendy Cutouts up there now. "Hi, guys!" I called with a wave, then ran up the stairs to where they were, taking them two at a time. But when I got up to the projection booth, the cutouts were back down in the recording studio.

"There's going to be more of you, aren't there?" I asked no one in particular.

Quickly, I turned on the projector, then to save time, I vaulted over the side and landed in the studio with a satisfying  _TMP!_ I raced around, not really realizing the Bendy cutouts were gone, quickly plucking strings and beating the drum. Not a second later, the projector turned off, and I heard the sound of a gate opening. Just to the left of the recording studio, a gate was rising to reveal Sammy's sanctuary.

Really, it just looked like an empty walk-in closet with two shelves running along each wall. In the very back, there was a valve connected to two ink pipes marked  **FLOW.** I turned the wheel, restoring the flow and hopefully draining the ink that had blocked the door to Sammy's office. I turned around, ready to continue on my way, when a Bendy cutout peaked around the corner as if to say "C'mon, Jacky! We ain't got all day!" When I reached the sanctuary's exit, I felt like I was being watched. I looked up to the Projection booth, and a man with inky-black skin, overalls, and a Bendy mask was... probably staring down at me. It was hard to tell since the mask hid his eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I called up to him, flipping him the bird. I'd taken no more than 3 steps away from the sanctuary when several more ink-things spawned from the puddles. I was outnumbered, so I retreated into the sanctuary to make them all come at me in single-file. I was able to kill them much more efficiently that way. Once they were out of the way, I stepped back out of the studio, a bit more cautiously this time in case more came at me. There were no more ink-monsters, but now three Bendy cutouts were watching me, and Sammy was no where to be found. I hurried back to Sammy's office, and lo and behold, the ink had drained!! Yay!

I entered and began looking around. On Sammy's desk, there was a blueprint for the Ink Machine, and a radio. I turned on the radio, and a song that was somehow familiar to me began to play. It was swing-time, and therefore before my time, but it still felt familiar. "Build up our machine, you die tonight!" I sang softly. I wasn't sure how I knew the words, but they seemed to fit. I located the pump switch to drain the stairs, and could hear the ink draining.

It was time to take the stairs and hopefully get the fuck out of here. I made a dash for it, the powers I'd stolen from Bill picking up a hostile energy signature. As I returned to the music department, I instinctually swung my ax back, and heard it hit something made of metal.

Looking over my shoulder, it was Sammy who had tried to attack me, armed with a wrench. I gave him my best evil grin. "Oh, that was a mistake, Sammy," I said lowly, before kicking out at him to throw him off balance. He clearly hadn't expected me to do that, as he pinwheeled his arms to right himself, giving me an opportunity to knock the wrench out of his hand and run. I should not have turned my back. I was just 10 feet from the stairwell when I felt something strike the back of my head, and I fell to the ground, just managing not to fall on my ax.

My vision was blurring, but I could still see Sammy looming over me. "Rest your head, it's time for bed." he said.

Just before the world slipped away from me, I flipped him the bird and groaned out "Go.. fuck yourself."

Then everything went black.

* * *

When I came to myself, I was tied to a beam in somewhere in the Studio. "There we go now, nice and tight," Sammy was saying. "We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't."

"Who the Hell are you calling' a sheep, Sammy?" I growled as my vision refocused.

"You, my dear," he replied. "I must admit, I am... honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem... cruel."

"Lemme guess," I deadpanned. "You're going to sacrifice me to Bendy in an attempt to gain his favor."

"Yes, exactly, little sheep," he said, seemingly pleased I'd figured it out and didn't seem mad. "The believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. I don't believe we've met though, yet you seem familiar somehow. That face... Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison! This inky, dark, abyss I call a body!"

There was a noise from the floor above us, and Sammy suddenly seemed more excited. "Shhhhh! Quiet! I can hear him! Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free!"

I sighed. "Fine. But if things don't go the way you're hoping, there's some granola in that backpack I brought will me. It's gotta be better than 30-some-year-old bacon soup. Help yourself."

"I already have," Sammy said, and I could hear his grin in his voice. "It was indeed much better than the soup!"

"Then again, I hope Bendy kills you." I admitted with a grin. "I would've been willing to save you from this place, to make you normal and sane again. But you had to go an attack me when I'd never done anything to you. I hope your death is slow and painful."

"The same to you then, little sheep." Sammy growled, before walking away. I didn't bother struggling. I'd just use my stolen magic to dissolve the bonds. Suddenly the com-system whined, then Sammy's voice came over the speakers.  _"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep,"_ he recited. I knew that song. It was Boris's song!  _"Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead."_ The gate across the room from me opened, and my danger senses kicked in. I began to dissolve the ropes.  _"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me, I beg you! I summon you, Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"_

There was the sound of something breaking as my bonds slowly burned away.  _"No, my Lord!"_ Sammy sounded panicked.  _"Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AHHHH!!!"_

I pretty sure Sammy just got killed.

The ropes finally fell away. Without hesitation, I picked up my ax as ink monsters began to attack. One by one, I smashed them to puddles, then ran out the gate, hacking through wooden beams until the ax broke in half. "Shit! I needed that!" I complained. There was a fork in the path. One led to a room flooded with ink, and the other went somewhere else. I was curious about the inky room, and as always, I followed it!

Just as I was about to step in the ink, Bendy burst out, now at least eight feet tall, misshapen, and his eyes obscured with ink. "Bendy?" I called. I didn't fear him, but that didn't mean I was going to stick around if he was going to try to kill me. I still had to avenge Boris, after all.

Bendy growled.  _ **"Hiya, toots!"**_ he greeted, before charging at me.

I was unarmed, so I did something sane for once and ran the other way. Ink was flooding the floor, and I could hear Bendy's uneven footsteps running after me. After turning a corner, I spotted an open door. I dashed through it, slammed it shut, and bolted it. I waited just behind the door, listening. A few seconds later, there was banging and scratching on the door.  ** _"Let me in!!"_** Bendy growled, but I kept it shut. If Bendy wanted anything to do with me, he was going to have to calm the fuck down!

The banging didn't last long, and soon I heard him leave.

I let out a sigh I hadn't even known I'd been holding in. I began to explore this new area, when a random can of bacon soup rolled across the floor. That kinda thing didn't just happen. "Hello?" I called out. "Someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself."

I heard footsteps, and to my surprise, I was greeted by a familiar - and hopefully friendly - face.

Overalls, an inky black body with white gloves, and a canine head and face.

"... Boris...?"

**(TO BE CONTINUED!!)**


End file.
